Fires of Destiny
by Malachyte1
Summary: Five years after the Geostigma incident, a new darkness slowly makes itself known. What will happen? Well, read and find out. :3
1. Prologue

I don't own any of the FF franchise. Nor do I claim to.

Prologue

150 miles NE of the North Cave

Three months before the Fury

The ocean boiled.

Some six hundred feet below the surface, a mixture of tainted Lifestream elements–along with various minerals, gases, and other substances harmful to life–merged. Over the course of a few short days, fish and other sea-dwelling life forms were absorbed into this creation. After about a week, the malevolent Lifestream energy became aware, and the maelstrom began to...move.

Crystalline City, Forgotten Capitol

Two months, three weeks before the Fury

In the clear, crisp water below the altar where the last survivor of the Cetra, Aeris Gainsborough, had fallen some seven years before to the sword of Sephiroth, a white orb began to glow a faint blue…


	2. Chapter I: Ties that Bind

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter I

-Ties that Bind-

Neo-SOLDIER Training Grounds

New Midgar, Sector 1

Two months before the Fury

The huge dragon roared.

I feinted left, drew my broadsword–I'd nicknamed it 'the Equalizer', for obvious reasons, though that wasn't its true name–and lunged. The dragon saw through my fake-out, and brought its spiked tail to bear. I brought my sword up into a guard position, and waited for its attack. But it never came–not from the front, at least. Something slammed into me from the side. Snarling, I picked myself up and looked around. I was surrounded. By _four_ dragons. "All right, if you wanna play like that," I said with a smirk, "we can play like that." I sheathed my sword at my side, and lightly touched the glove on my right hand. Embedded in the glove were elemental Materia–fire, ice, and lightning. I decided on a level-three Ice spell. The air quickly dropped to freezing as the power of the Cetra manifested itself into a miniature blizzard. The dragons squinted through the blinding snow, trying to catch sight of me. Bringing my sword to bear again, I slashed through the first two as if they were butter. Sheathing my sword again, I slowly balled my left hand into a fist, feeling a tingle as the standard plasma cannon emerged from its assembly. Leaping back, I charged the powerful weapon, then fired. The ice spell faded, to reveal four dead dragons. A loud voice boomed, "End simulation!" I looked up to see my older brother and superior officer grinning at me.

But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself just a little bit. Allow me to introduce myself. Name's Soren Kaelar. I'm a second-class officer in the Neo-SOLDIER paramilitary group, based out of New Midgar. I've been with them for four years now, since I was nineteen. It's not too bad; my older brother, Scott, is a first-class officer. He's thirty now, and he usually gives me pretty decent assignments. I've been all over the world–Nibelheim, Cosmo Canyon, Mideel(which is our hometown), Wutai–you name it, I've probably been there. Speaking of Wutai, I hate that damned place. I lost my left arm there two years ago, during what had then seemed like a normal mission…but that's another story, for another time. Since then, though, I've been fitted with a cybernetic replacement, developed by our R&D guys. Cost seven and a half million Gil, and it has a lot of different weapons built in. And with newer and newer weapons tech coming out, I'm always getting some kind of upgrade. I still miss my old, organic arm, though. Until the Geostigma incident, I really didn't care about much. Then, my best friend Misa died. That might be why I joined Neo-S in the first place, to fill the void she left behind. I should know by now that no matter how many missions I run through, it'll never bring her back. But anyways….

"Not bad, little brother," Scott said, giving my shoulder a light punch. "Your reaction time's gone up quite a bit since last month." "Thanks," I replied. "But I wish I'd have had some kinda warning before I got jumped." "Well, you know that when you're running a mission, shit like that could happen. Better to be prepared for something like that, 'cause you know as well as I do just how dangerous it can be," he chided. "By the way, I've got another assignment for you. I need you to go to Junon." "Oh really? What for _this_ time?" I asked. "Seems like Godo and Yuffie are planning another raid–this time on the harbor itself. They need people over there who can stop their shinobi." "Oh boy, sounds like fun," I said dryly. "Yeah, guard duty again. But it pays pretty well. By the way, Reno wants you to stop by his office later. Says there's someone he wants you to meet," Scott replied. "Well, tell our esteemed Director I'll be there. Anyways, I'm starving. Wanna go eat?" I asked. "I'd love to, bro, but…duty calls. Gotta write up your paperwork for Junon trip the day after tomorrow. But tell everyone I said hey," he answered.

As I headed towards the mess hall, I heard a high, melodic voice. "Soren!" "Oh, hell," I muttered. "Gotta hide." I really didn't feel like dealing with Rebecca right now. Not that her all-too-obvious crush on me bothered me too much, it was just that… I wanted to be alone. I needed time, time to think about Misa. About how Jenova's cells had affected both our lives in such different ways. I ducked between two buildings to avoid Becky. Flattening myself against a wall, I watched as her red hair flashed by, her attention already diverted away from me. _I wonder how she even keeps her R&D job sometimes,_ I thought. Sighing, I climbed a ladder, to the roof of a building.

I watched the sun set over New Midgar, then checked the interface on my left arm for the time. 6:39 P.M. I still had a little over an hour before I had to go meet up with Reno. My mind started to wander…

/FLASH/

"Rennie?"

"Yeah, Meese?"

"Think we'll be friends forever?"

"I don't see why not…"

"That's good. Rennie…"

"Yeah, Meese?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

"…What's on your mind?"

"…Soren. I…"

/FLASH/

An explosion. "What the hell?" I said. I climbed down the ladder, jumping the last few feet. The scene was chaos as I emerged from the narrow alley. Squads of noncoms were forming up, orders were being barked as I headed to my private apartment.(One of the perks of having your older brother as your commanding officer.) "What's going on?" I asked a noncom who looked as confused as I felt. "There was an explosion near the HQ building, sir…we don't know what caused it," he replied. _Fuck_, I thought. _That's near Scott's office_! Seeing a truck not far away, I ran over to it, climbed in, and started it.

Debris was scattered all around the HQ building. Several more squads were forming up, waiting for direction. "Your orders, sir?" a fourth-class officer called as I ran by. "Look for survivors! We don't know how many are injured!" I called. Without waiting for his answer, I raced to the doors of the building.

"Soren! You okay?" My brother's voice came from the darkness of the lobby. "Yeah! Holy hell, I thought you were dead!" I said. "Ha! Not yet, little bro!" he shot back. "How'd you know I was coming?" I asked as he walked towards me. "The video feed. Cameras outside are still working," he told me. "Cool. Any idea who attacked us?" I asked. "Might have been Yuffie, trying to stop us before I could send you to Junon…but it could have been anyone," Scott replied. "I'd put my money on Yuffie, though." "Me too," I agreed. "Oh, will you two just shut up so I can kill you?!" a woman's voice raged from the darkness. "Just like we thought," I said. "Shoulda just stuck to stealing Materia, Yuffie…you're better at that than anything else." "Enough of this, just die," she retorted. I drew my sword while Scott brought his morning star to bear. It was specially made, with poison flowing from the spikes in it. Yuffie held her Conformer at the ready. Scott charged in first, swinging his 'star recklessly. With catlike reflexes born of a shinobi, Yuffie leapt out of the way, aiming a vicious kick at my brother's head…but I don't think she counted on my being there to stop her. I activated my Lightning material, sending a level-one Bolt spell her way–a warning shot, but it was just enough to send her flying into a wall; she wasn't quite fast enough to dodge the magic. "Not bad, but not good enough," she sneered as she activated her own (probably stolen) Comet material. I barely had enough time to block the spell before it slammed into me. _Damn, that_ hurt! I thought as I counterattacked with a flurry of slashes and jabs. While I had her attention, Scott had crept up behind her. I mistakenly looked in his direction when I noticed this. She tried to turn around, but it was too late; Scott's 'star tore into her full force. She screamed in pain and dropped to one knee. "That's what you get for fucking with the _best_," Scott sneered. "I'm…not…done yet!" Yuffie screamed, her eyes glowing. "Oh, hell, that's…._Soren, watch out_!" Scott cried, while at the same time, Yuffie screamed, "_ALL CREATION_!" "Soren, _MOVE_!" Scott yelled, shoving me out of the way. The powerful energy wave struck him dead center; he screamed in agony. "_SCOTT_!" I screamed, rushing to my brother's side. "'Til next time, _Rennie_," Yuffie mocked as she disappeared. "Hey, wait! That's…Scott! Oh, man, talk to me, bro…"I sputtered. He was badly burned and slashed. Barely breathing. And not waking up. "Don't you even _think_ about dying on me, you asshole!" I yelled. As fires burned around us, I prayed for whatever protectors the Planet had to keep my only brother alive.


	3. Chapter II: Unforeseen Tragedy

Standard disclaimers apply

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter II

-Unforeseen Tragedy-

125 miles W of Mount Corel

Two months before the Fury

The maelstrom 'awoke'. It saw with eyes that were not its own, heard with ears that didn't belong to it. If any living thing saw the seething mass of dark energy….well, they weren't alive anymore, not in the usual sense, at least. They were absorbed into it as well. Thoughts and feelings came to it, unbidden. Feelings of loss, of sadness. Thoughts of revenge. _We are the Fury_, it thought to itself. _We _will _reclaim that which was taken from us_!

New Midgar Medical Center #3

New Midgar, Sector 3

One month, three and a half weeks before the Fury

I couldn't believe it. Scott was comatose. The wounds he'd received as a result of Yuffie Kisaragi's ultimate Limit Break were almost too much for his body to bear. I guess he was trying to heal…operative word being _trying_.

"Soren?" Dr. Freddie Yu's voice interrupted my ruminations. "Yeah, Doc? What's up?" I asked, glancing at him. "I need to talk to you about your brother's condition. It seems like out attempts to bring him out of his coma aren't working," he began. _That can't _possibly_ be good_, I thought. "If he doesn't start responding within the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours…I'm afraid his chances of ever waking up will be almost nil," the doctor continued, visibly struggling with his emotions. "If that's the case, Soren, then as his only living relative, you'll need to–" "Stop it, Doc! Don't talk like he's already gone!" I burst out, clenching my jaw to stop the tears from coming. "Scott's gonna come out of it! He _has_ to!" Without another word, I stormed out of my brother's hospital room.

Night fell over New Midgar.

I sat in the hospital's cafeteria, over a plate of fries, and tried to collect my thoughts. I couldn't bear to lose my brother: after Misa had died, he'd become my closest friend, damnit! There _had_ to be a way to wake him up! _ Had_ to be! Memories came to me, of when we were younger…

/FLASH/

"Yo, Soren!"

"What's up, bro?"

"Nothing, man. Just wanted to let you know that you're my best damned friend."

"Thanks, Scott. You're mine too."

"Oh, really? Wouldn't that be forgetting Misa's memory?"

/FLASH/

Damnit, why was _Misa_ on my mind all of a sudden? Nothing could bring her back…"Mr. Kaelar?" A young, wiry girl stood in front of me. "What's up?" I asked. "The Director's visiting your brother in his room. He'd like for you to join him," the girl answered. "All right, I'll head down there," I said, getting up to leave.

As I headed down the hall towards Scott's room, I heard a voice from out of nowhere. _We are the Fury_! _We will reclaim that which was taken from us_! "What in the hell?" I muttered. But that wasn't all. I saw a pale blue orb, shimmering, in what looked like a clear, crisp pool of water. _What_ is _this_? I thought as darkness claimed me…

"Soren! Soren, are you all right?!" Reno, the ex-Turk turned Director of Neo-SOLDIER, hovered over me. His face was filled with worry. "Uh…wha?" I mumbled. I felt dizzy as all hell, and I had a pounding headache. "You just…collapsed in the middle of the hall," reno said, offering a hand to help me up. I took the hand, picked myself up and grinned sheepishly. "Lack of sleep, sir?" I joked. "No, man. You were completely out of it," Reno answered, looking me over. "You sure you're okay?" "I…guess. Let's go check on Scott," I replied. "Actually…" Reno began, looking pained, "that's what I wanted to see you about. Things aren't looking good for him–" "What do you mean?!" I interrupted, glaring at him. "I mean that he isn't responding to _anything_ As a matter of fact, Dr. Yu gives him about a week to live, maybe even less." "_What_?!" I cried. "_No fucking way_!" "Calm down, Soren. There's infection all throughout his body; we just found out. The traditional treatments aren't working–" "Well, what about Cure magic?!" I snapped. "The shock from using even a Regen spell would more than likely kill him outright. In the case that he doesn't make it–" "He _will_ make it, damn you! Stop talking like this is the end for him!" I was furious now. "In the case that Scott doesn't make it," Reno began again, "I wanted to promote you to first-class personally. You were slated for promotion in about two months' time, but with this going on…" "Oh, so what you're saying is this," I shot back venomously. "'Sorry that your only brother is going to die. Here, take his rank as a consolation prize'?! Fuck that, man. _Fuck_ that." "Soren–" Reno began, but I cut him off. "_No_. I refuse the promotion; for starters, I _didn't fucking earn it_! And this is my _brother_ you're talking about!" "You _can't_ refuse it," the Director replied, "because the order's already been cut–all it needs is my signature and authorization, and I fully intend on giving it." Frustrated, I threw up my hands. "Ugh, whatever," I snapped, going into Scott's room.

He lay motionless on his bed. The only signs of life were the various soft beepings of heart and respiration monitors, and the slow rise and fall of his chest. "Man…I wish you could hear me, bro," I whispered, on the verge of tears again. "What do I do? I've always lived in your shadow…not that I really minded that much, and…you've always been there for me, ever since Mom and Dad died…" An alarm sounded from one of the monitors, and Scott began jerking. "What the hell? Scott?! _Can you hear me_?" I cried. His eyes flew open, and he looked directly at me. "Scott! Talk to me, bro!" I said, not knowing what else to do. I glanced at the monitors. His pulse had skyrocketed. I felt a hand grip my arm, so tightly it almost hurt. I looked down to see a crazed, fevered look in my brother's Mako-green eyes. "Soren…" he croaked. "Beware the Fury…" "Dude, what the hell are you talking about? What's the Fury?!" I demanded. "Can you be more specific?" "Beware the Fury…only you can contain it…" A nurse rushed in at that moment. "What's going on? Is he okay? I heard the alarms going off…" She was clearly not used to dealing with situations like this–then again, neither was I. "I have no idea," I replied. I turned back to my brother. "Scott! Can you hear me?!" "The Fury…consumes all…Beware the Fury, Soren!" With that, his eyes closed again, and he settled back into his comatose state.

"What was _that_ all about?" Reno's voice came from the doorway to the room. "'Beware the Fury'? What's the Fury? And what's this about you being the only one who can contain this 'Fury'?" "No idea, Reno," I replied. "He might have been delirious or something. But maybe…" "What?" Reno asked. "It might have…been some kind of warning or something," I answered.

Crystalline City, Forgotten Capitol

One month, three and a half weeks before the Fury

The pale-blue orb continued shimmering. This orb, however, was no mere trinket. It was the White Materia–the Materia used to communicate directly with the Planet–and the Lifestream as well. It was a pale blue for a reason: the Planet would soon be in grave danger, more serious than when the 'calamity from the sky'–better known as Jenova–crash-landed on the Northern Continent.

Unfortunately, the White Materia had attracted the attention of a somewhat dull-witted sea serpent that happened to have a penchant for shiny, glittering objects. Through the years, aquatic organisms had burrowed through the rock walls lining the pool near the altar, allowing other creatures access. The serpent, liking what it saw, grabbed the Materia and swallowed it. The changes began immediately, for no lifeform–human or otherwise–interfered with the will of the Planet and came away unscathed. Wings and legs sprouted where there was once nothing. Long, serrated teeth shot from its mouth. Massive horns grew from just above its eyes. Between those horns, the White Materia emerged, still glowing a pale blue. The serpent-turned-Grand Dark Dragon emerged from the pool with a roar. It was hungry. And it was going to eat.

New Midgar Medical Center #3

New Midgar, Sector 3

One month, three and a half weeks before the Fury

I was back home. Back in Mideel. The skies were blue, the beach warm, the ocean inviting. I lay on a beach towel, watching the world go by. Scott would be home in a few days, and my best friend was here with me. What could possibly go wrong? "You know what, Rennie?" I actually _hate_ the beach," Misa said. "But everyone I know is here in Mideel. You, Scott, my aunt…" "Yeah, Meese. I know what you mean. I don't think I could just pack up and leave. Not that I haven't thought about it," I replied, "but think it'd be too hard." "True. It's times like these that you stop and think, 'What if this were all gone?'" Misa said. "Like…_this_?" She snapped her fingers. Instantly, everything disappeared. There was nothing but a white, endless void and I was falling, falling, while Misa's laughter rang in my ears…

"Soren! Soren, wake up!" Reno's voice. "Aaah! The _hell_?!" I demanded, sitting up. I looked at a wall clock–it was 3:37 A.M. "Looks like you were having a nightmare or something, man. You were mumbling in your sleep and sweating like hell," he replied. "Enough of that. You're okay, right? C'mon. Scott's in trouble." "What? What's going on?" I asked, the fog from my sleep gone now. I was wide awake. "He started thrashing and talking about that Fury thing again about ten minutes ago," Reno explained as we started to cross over into Scott's bed area. "I thought maybe you should come see…maybe make some sense out of this shit." "Not a bad idea," I replied. "But you should have come woke me up sooner."

Scott was thrashing, all right. The sheets were strewn across the floor, his IV was out of his arm, and somehow the bedrail was bent and twisted. "Where the hell's a nurse?" I demanded, peering into the hallway. It was deserted. "This shit ain't good. Not at _all_." "I know. I'm worried, too," Reno said, picking the sheets up and setting them in a chair. Meanwhile, Scott was mumbling, "Fury…getting closer…Wh-White Materia…" "White Materia…? Hm," Reno mused, looking thoughtful. "What about it?" I asked, feeling more than a little left out. "You don't know? The White Materia is the only way we humans can communicate with the Planet. Seven years ago–" ""Yeah, I know," I interrupted. "Meteor and Holy, right? That about the gist of it?" "Yeah," Reno replied. "You're smarter than you look." "I'd still like to know what the hell this Fury thing is all about, though. Sounds like whatever it is, it could be trouble," I said, glancing at the wall clock again. It was almost 4:30 now. "Damnit, where the fuck's a _nurse_?!" Suddenly, Scott screamed. Before either Reno or I could act, he started convulsing. "_Fuck_! _Reno, hold him_!" I yelled, rushing to my brother's side, but a flailing fist caught me in the stomach. The air _whoof_ed out of me, and I went down hard. Finally, a nurse _and_ a doctor rushed in. I noticed with a bit of disappointment that it wasn't Dr. Yu. "What's going on?" they demanded in unison. It would have been funny under different circumstances, but not here. Not now. "The fuck does it look like?" Reno snapped, struggling to control Scott. "Help me!" The glanced over at me, then nodded and went to help Reno hold my brother down. After what seemed like an eternity(but was in reality only a few minutes), Scott finally relaxed. After a few more minutes, his eyes slowly opened. "Bro! You're awake!" I cried, overjoyed. "Yeah, but…it's over for me, little bro," Scott replied, coughing. "I've only got a minute…" Already he sounded weak. _No_, I thought. _Please, no_…"Soren…you're the best friend, and brother, a guy could ask for. I love ya, little bro…and I'll see you on the other side. Do me a favor, though, will ya? Stop that Fury thing…whatever it is. Even _I_ don't know…" "Scott, _no_! _You can't fucking die on me_!" I cried, knowing it was already too late. He smiled. "Thanks for the memories, bro," he said, and with those words, Scott Matthew Kaelar took his final, dying breath. I sank to my knees. My life as I knew it was over.


	4. Chapter III: World so Cold

Chapter III

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter III

-World so Cold-

Cosmo Canyon

One month, two weeks before the Fury

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _Screaming.

Red XIII, also known as Nanaki, awoke with a start. He stretched, then sniffed the air tentatively. "Something's wrong," he murmured. "Better go see what it is." Since the death of his grandfather Bugen seven years earlier, Nanaki had reluctantly assumed the title of Cosmo Canyon village elder, and was now more in tune with the Planet than ever before. Yawning, he stepped outside. Once he saw what was going on, he almost wished he hadn't. Almost.

Chaos consumed the small village. Fires were breaking out–everywhere, it seemed–and people were running and screaming in terror. Nanaki heard the reason long before he actually saw it. A huge, jet-black dragon flew overhead, roaring as it shot jets of black flame throughout the town. _Black flame…! What in the world_? he was thinking, when the beast suddenly dove. Its target appeared to be a middle-aged man. The man froze when he saw the great dragon, then began screaming as he was lifted into the air. Perplexed, Nanaki took a closer look at the creature. There was a blue gem-type ornament in the center of its forehead. _No, it can't be…_he thought. Before he could move, the dragon lifted the man into its jaws–then clamped down. The man's screams were silenced as the monster consumed its meal. "Elder Nanaki…?" He turned to see the owner of the Butterfly Arms Weapon Shop, her expression frightful. "That blue thing…was it…?" "Yes," Nanaki replied, annoyed at himself for not being able to remember the woman's name. "Find a way to contact Yuffie and Reno. We have a problem." As the chaos continued, Nanaki could only hope that help wouldn't come too late.

New Midgar Memorial Gardens

New Midgar, Sector 7

One month, two weeks before the Fury

It was drizzling outside as my brother's funeral got underway. I wasn't really paying attention when the preacher said his piece; hell, he didn't even _know_ Scott. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful–Scott would have known this. It was just that I was too wrapped up in my own emotions–anger, sadness, and loss. It wasn't until Rebecca Lewis whispered my name that I noticed everyone watching me expectantly. I stepped to the lectern to deliver the eulogy.

"My brother…" I sighed, and threw down the speech that had been typed up for me. "Look. A lot of you knew Scott. If you're one of the few who didn't, you at least knew who he _was_. To me, he was the best friend a guy could ever ask for. He was there for me when noone else was. He was _family_, damnit. The only family I had." I stopped briefly to regain my composure, then continued.

"Some people will say later on that he was among the best Neo-S had to offer, and that's true too. But let's not forget what kind of _person_ he was; let's not just remember him as a good military officer. He was a terrific guy, kind, smart, funny, the kinda guy you'd never get tired of hanging out with. Hell, if you ever needed _anything_, be it money or just someone to talk to, he was your go-to guy. And he never expected you to repay him." Again, I stopped and waited. I went on.

"A few haters might say he gave me special treatment because I was the little brother. Let me explain _why_. He merely didn't want anything to happen to me. Do you even _know_ what put him in a coma to begin with? I'll tell you. He took a hit for _me_, when we were fighting Yuffie Kisaragi, two weeks ago. So if anyone ever says that Scott Matthew Kaelar was _selfish_, then tell them to go to hell, because I just gave you all the truth." I stepped away from the lectern amid murmurs and whispering. I was just about to sit down again when I thought I saw a familiar face, one I hadn't seen in years. Long, jet-black hair. Tall. Golden eyes. _No,_ I thought. _It _can't _be_…I looked again. The woman smiled shyly and turned to walk away…"Misa?! Meese, is that _you_?!" I cried, shoving through the crowd. But by the time I got through, she–_whoever_ she was–was gone.

Later that evening, there came a knock at my door. "It's open," I called, and Becky Lewis stepped into my apartment. "Hi, Soren," she said, blushing. "I wanted to check on you…" "Hey, Becky. Sit down, why doncha? I won't bite. At least, not hard," I replied. Blushing even more, she sat on a bar stool. "How are you holding up, Soren?" she asked. "Me? I'm okay, I guess. I just…miss him, you know?" I said, grabbing a bottle of scotch and a shot glass. "Want a drink?" "No, thanks, I'm fine," she answered. "Suit yourself," I said, filling my glass and taking a shot. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" she asked as I took another shot. "What do _you_ think? I just fucking lost my brother! The only family I had!" I yelled. "I know, I know," Becky replied, getting up and moving to stand behind me. "I just…want you to know that I'm here for you, okay? Anyway, I'm going home. R and D is working on some new upgrades for your arm, so I have to be up early, 'kay?" "Man, whatever," I replied bitterly. "I've gotta go to bed myself anyways." "Okay, well…if you need me, you know where I am," Becky said, walking over to the door. "Good night, Soren." "'Night," I replied absently, the alcohol taking effect already. _The hell with it,_ I thought as I headed to my bedroom and climbed into bed. _It's been a long fucking day, and I'm tired._ I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Lady Yuffie's Home

Wutai

One month, two weeks before the Fury

"Lady Yuffie? Message from Cosmo Canyon marked urgent for you." A small, chubby man entered Yuffie's private library in her home. The twenty-three-year-old shinobi sat in a large, plush chair, reading a book on the Cetra, a subject that had piqued her curiosity in the past few weeks. She looked up, annoyed. "What did you say?" she asked impatiently. "Ma'am, there's a message from Cosmo Canyon for you, marked urgent," the man repeated, clearly nervous now. "Okay. Geez. Lemme see it, then, will ya?" she snapped, snatching the envelope from the man. Bowing, he quickly left. "Now, what's going on in the Canyon…?" she wondered aloud, opening the envelope. A single piece of paper fell out. "Okay…Nanaki can't really write. He obviously had someone write it for him," she murmured. Picking up the piece of paper, she read it aloud.

"Yuffie,

We need your help. Monster attacking village. Believe it absorbed White Materia somehow. Come out to CC ASAP.

Nanaki."

"Aw, hell…" she whined. She ran a hand through her hair. "Guess I'd better get packed."

Neo-SOLDIER HQ Building

New Midgar, Sector 1

One month, two weeks before the Fury

"Director Reno? Message for you, sir. It's urgent." Reno turned to face the source of the intrusion; he'd been reminiscing on his days as a Turk. A young aide, the same one he'd sent to fetch Soren before Scott died, stood at his desk with an envelope in her hand. "All right, let's see it," he said dryly, taking it from the girl. She smiled shyly and left the office. Reno sighed. _Business as usual_, he thought, opening the envelope. The message read:

"Reno.

We need your help. CC under attack by an unnatural type of dragon. Believe it absorbed White Materia. Send a squad of your best if possible to CC ASAP.

Nanaki."

"Well," Reno muttered, "it looks like Soren's got a mission after all." He pressed an intercom button. "Miss DeMarco, relay a message to Mr. Kaelar that he is to assemble a squad of six and be ready to depart for Cosmo Canyon by 0800 tomorrow." "Yes, Director," his secretary replied. _And may the spirits of the Cetra watch over you, my friend_, he thought, sighing again.

Soren Kaelar's Apartment

New Midgar, Sector 2

One month, one week, six days before the Fury

There was a knock at my door. "Yeah, it's open," I called from my bedroom. I heard the door open, then, "Mr. Kaelar?" "Yeah, it's me," I replied. "What's up?" It was the same girl I'd seen at the hospital, one of Reno's aides, I guessed. "Message from the Director, sir," the girl stated, handing me a piece of stationery with the Neo-S emblem on it. I took it and read it.

"Soren.

CC reports unusual attack from dragon. Assemble a squad of six and report to Hangar #1 at 0800. More details later."

Reno."

I looked at the alarm clock sitting on my nightstand: it was 7:05 A. M. "All right," I told the girl. "Tell the Director I'll be there." _As if I have a choice in the matter_, I thought bitterly. Fortunately, I knew of the perfect squad to get together for this. I grabbed my phone (which I rarely use) and began punching in numbers. I'd worked with all the people I'd be calling at least once in previous missions, so I knew–to an extent–what they'd be like. Finally, on the fourth ring, a sleepy-sounding male voice answered. "Hello?" "Yo, Jason," I said. "Who's this?" the ex-shinobi answered impatiently. "It's Soren, dude," I replied. "Oh, hell. What's up? Why're you calling me so damned early?" "Got a job for you. And five others–you know, the usual squad," I told him. "Can you be ready in twenty? I'll explain en route to the hangars," I said, knowing already what the answer would be. "Yeah, man. I'll see you in a few," came the response. "Good man. Later," I said, then hung up. _One down, five to go_, I thought, dialing the next number. I repeated this process for fifteen minutes, for the other members–Janice, the tech specialist; McKenzie, recon master; Becky, my personal upgrade specialist; Will, the weapons master; and Matsuda(Matt for short), our demolitions expert. Finally done rousing everyone from sleep, I left to go round them all up.

Neo-SOLDIER Airship Hangar #1

New Midgar, Sector 1

One month, one week, six days before the Fury

"Okay, Soren, What's going on that's so important?" Jason's voice still sounded groggy–probably from lack of sleep, I really had no way of knowing. "Yeah, what kind of mission are we going on? We've usually been briefed by now," Janice piped in, sounding a bit annoyed; I gathered that she hadn't had her usual pot of coffee yet. "This isn't a typical mission, guys," I replied. "We're going to Cosmo Canyon. Apparently the village is either under attack, or _was_ attacked, by some sort of weird dragon. That's all Reno would say." "But…how are we gonna get there? All of our airships are on patrol," Matt pointed out. As if in answer, there was a sudden screaming of twin-turbine engines. "Like this," a familiar voice said from behind me. Instantly, the others snapped to attention. I turned around to see Reno grinning at me. "Morning, Soren," he said. "Morning, sir," I replied, going to attention myself. "At ease, guys," Reno said, running a hand through his flame-red hair. "No need to be so damned formal." "What's this all about, sir?" McKenzie asked, confusion running across his features. "Allow me to introduce our new flagship–the _Phoenix_," Reno replied, gesturing to his left. "It's a prototype Emerald-class airship. She's got state-of-the-art sensor systems, the new Mark IV twin-turbine engines, a new type of hull defense we like to call particle shielding, and," he finished, grinning, "she's armed to the teeth." "Wow, Reno," I said, thoroughly impressed. "Bet that cost an assload." "Actually, yes," he quipped, grinning again. "Forty-eight million Gil, to be precise. Don't say anything," he continued, his voice dropping, "but I had to…well, take out a loan." "Not really surprising," Will put in, his expression unreadable. "That's an impressive piece of machinery." "That she is," Reno said, pride evident in his voice. "Best of all, she's all yours, to take wherever you need to go from now on. Because…there's a reason why you're all here, besides the mission. _Attention_!" he yelled, and we all snapped to it. "Guys, you're the very best Neo-SOLDIER has to offer, and it is my honor, privilege, and pleasure to christen you six as the Omega Squad. And," he continued, "Soren, I have something for you." "Okay…I think I know what it is, and you know how I feel about it, but…you're the boss, sir," I said, not liking this one bit. Reno came to stand in front of me, reaching into the pocket of his ever-present sport coat. He pulled out a crystalline-style box with two first-class rank insignia. "Soren Vincent Benjamin Kaelar, it is my pleasure to promote you to Neo-SOLDIER, First Class Officer. May you wear the rank well, and may it serve you well in all that you do," the director intoned with pride. "I've watched you closely over the past four years; noone deserves this rank–and esteem–more than you." "Thank you, sir," I said, thinking, _You couldn't be more wrong, Reno. There's one person who deserves this rank_. "Now that that's done," Reno went on in a businesslike manner while reaching into his pocket again, "at ease, guys." Pulling out his phone while the others in the Omega Squad congratulated me, he pressed a few buttons. A hatch opened up on the side of the _Phoenix_, and we all took the hint and boarded the enormous airship. "Now, I can't advise you all enough to be careful in the Canyon. All the other ships are tied up right now, so I won't be able to send backup if the need arises. But–" here he stopped, grinning again, "–there's plenty of supplies on board if you need them–potions, Materia, et cetera. But still, be careful." "Yes, sir!" we all said at once. I headed to the bridge, where I was greeted by a noncom. "Sir, are we ready to depart?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Let's get going." "Aye, sir," the noncom answered, walking to a panel and pressing a series of buttons and switches. Instantly, the lower hatch clunked closed, and the _Phoenix_ lifted off the ground. We were on our way to the Canyon. _I only hope we're not too late_, I thought as the ship picked up speed.


End file.
